Carnival
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: This is my first songfic...or my first attempt really. Its basically the TU ep. No Need For A Conclusion ending to Dimention of Love, and in a way, a T/R fic. Please read and tell me what you think. *^-^*


*~*~*Carnival*~*~*   
  
Where had the carnival gone since then? It was lost away from all their hearts...but both Ryoko and Tenchi knew just how much they wanted, no...needed it back...   
  
  
When the cheery blossom starts to bloom  
  
Ryoko gazed around her...the cherry blossoms were everywhere. They were so pretty in their light shade of pink. Tenchi would be leaving soon...  
  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find our passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
"Forever." Ryoko said to Ryo-Ohki. "I want to forever stay here...with Tenchi." Ryo-Ohki meowed in a joyous reply.   
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko called out in a quiet voice. He turned around, and watched her closely.   
  
All the misery we knew before  
  
A chill went up Ryoko's spine. 'Those days were so cold...'  
  
Stays away when you are at my door  
  
'...without Tenchi.'  
  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
  
Ryoko remembered the first time she saw Tenchi. 'He...' she choked back a sob, 'He took care of me.' She smiled , seeing the look on her Tenchi's face.  
  
And oh you'll want me twice as much  
  
Tenchi squinted even harder as she began to faze away into the wind. He must of thought it was just his imagination.  
  
A new dimension of love  
Of old adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight a dazzling view  
  
"Don't you miss the good old days, Ryo-Ohki? It really was like a carnival to me. I wish..." Ryoko gazed around her at the falling cherry blossoms. "...that it could be our carnival...me and Tenchi's...forever."   
  
Were gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dreams so totally real  
  
Her feet gently touched the top of the rock she stood on. Tenchi whipped around with a puzzled, yet happy look on his face. Ryoko smiled to herself, she really was going to make it a carnival again.   
  
See greater wonders by the day  
  
"Hey..." Ryoko stared into his eyes.   
  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
  
Even if the stars could listen, they would never be able to hear the end of Ryoko's love for Tenchi...her Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi stared at her with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped.   
  
Soon, with the start of spring,  
We will know our hearts are changin'  
  
Ryoko leapt into the air...  
  
Leave the hurt behind  
I'll be true and kind  
  
'I promise Tenchi, I will be true to you forever...' Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
"Tenchi!"   
  
Be the best thing you'll ever find  
  
Ryoko leapt into his arms. 'I will be yours forevermore.'  
"Whoa!" Tenchi laughed as he took her into his grasp.   
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Somethin' tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you  
Though I try  
  
'I could never forget you Tenchi, no, not like this...'  
Ryoko giggled to herself, "I told you I was a space pirate, and a very powerful one, and I have come to steal you away."  
"Ryoko, I thought..."  
Ryoko laughed to herself at Tenchi's remark. "Now don't you worry, I'm not going to do anything wild. This is what I'm going to do: I'm going to confront Ayeka and win your heart in the fairest of fights."  
  
This is destiny, so why pretend?  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again,  
I'll always be the only one you need  
  
'Always, Tenchi...I'll be here for you...'  
"Huh?"  
"Well...come on now, you don't think Ayeka is going to give you up that easily, do you?"   
  
So go where you deepest longing leads  
  
'You're my deepest longing, Tenchi, now say I'm yours, while I'm in your arms.'  
They both began to remember good times before they separated.   
  
A new dimension of love  
Of old adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight a dazzling view  
  
Were gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dreams so totally real  
  
Of one of Ryoko and Ayeka's biggest fight over their true love: Tenchi.  
  
See greater wonders by the day  
  
Of the time Ayeka cried when she saw how much earth resembled Jurai.  
  
Then the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
  
Soon in the April breeze,  
We will bring back the memories,  
Yes I'm sure we will,  
Bring back every thrill,  
Make them all lovelier still  
  
And of the first time Tenchi and Ryoko set eyes on each other...  
  
When the cheery blossom starts to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find our passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
And Ryoko remembered the cold space ship she flew in all alone and half dead. But this time, she would stay warm with her Tenchi forever.  
  
All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
And you will want me twice as much  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Somethin' tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you  
Though I try  
  
This is destiny, so why pretend?  
  
'Why pretend anymore, Tenchi? Were together now...for all the rest of time.'  
Both Ryoko and Tenchi looked deep into each other's eyes.   
Ryoko knew the love she felt inside of her grow even greater...and wished to the heavens that Tenchi felt the same way, too.  
  
Close your eyes kiss me once again,  
I'll always be the only one you need,  
So go where you deepest longing leads...  
  
"I'm telling you, I just know they're all coming back here, definitely..."  
Even thought it wouldn't be her and Tenchi's carnival alone...they would still be together, and that was enough to make Ryoko happy.  
  
This is destiny...  
This is destiny...  
  
'Yes...it is out destiny, Tenchi...'  
"I'll tell you something, my Tenchi. You know the carnival comes and goes...if you wait for a while, it will always come back to you, Tenchi..."  
Tenchi looked up to the sky. "I guess your right, Ryoko...I guess your right."  
Tenchi was relieved that the others were coming back soon, but scared that the time would come when he would have to let one girl down. But, this was his destiny, and he knew the girl that was meant for him, for this was her destiny, too...and it was their carnival until the end of time.   
  
A/N: In case you were confused, this was from the TU episode: "No Need For A Conclusion", using the ending song "Dimension of Love." Song lyrics were in here and 'Ryoko's thoughts were in here.' I hoped you liked it...it was my first attempt at a song fic, so I hope it wasn't that horrible! Please review! *^-^*   
  
P.S. This, even though having nothing to do with it, is dedicated to those who died on Tues., Sept. 11 and to those who are in mourning. I cannot express my sorrow for you, all I can hope is that everything turns out ok for all of us.   



End file.
